Practically all fuel systems for diesel engines employ high-pressure pumps, the output volume of which is made variable by varying the effective displacement of the pump. Injection pressures of these systems generally are dependent upon speed and fuel output. At lower engine speeds and fuel outputs injection pressure falls off producing less than an optimum fuel injection process for good combustion.